Lazy Tom
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: All he wanted to be was a normal life, he just have the misfortune of having a certain idiot as a friend. Now he is stuck in the impossible living a new life in a new world as a handsome young orphan with magic. Troublesome, now he knew he would not be normal.
1. Fate's New Toy

**Lazy Tom**

**Summary: **All he wanted to be was a normal life, he just have the misfortune of having a certain idiot as a friend. Now he is stuck in the impossible living a new life in a new world as a handsome young orphan with magic. Troublesome, now he knew he would not be normal.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru, adviser to the Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, knew that nothing was normal whenever Naruto was concerned. Hell, the blonde idiot still looked younger than his children the last time and his hair was still blonde. Buroto had complained loudly how unfair life was when even he succumbed to age old arthritis and the like while his own father still have the energy to gallivanted around. But that is not the point. Shikamaru did not even care for that because it was just another of Naruto's abnormality therefore it is best to ignore them all lest it would cause to shatter your perception of reality. But let us go back to the most troublesome thing to deal with.

Sealing

Yes. Naruto Uzumaki, bored out of his mind had decided to expand his sealing expertise as a way to reunite with his Uzumaki heritage.

A lot of people felt horror with that and Shikamaru was actually glad he was not alone with that sentiment. Naruto even during his pre-genin days was very imaginative and could make the most ridiculous, most outrageous and impossible things happen _**without seals**_, Now that he has access and free time to experiment with sealing?

One word

**FUCK!**

Long story short, Shikamaru was now in a new dimension as a baby. Short story made longer?

The hell would Shikamaru tell you! Too troublesome and humiliating

Shikamaru would really kill Naruto for this. He was quite fine dying an old man. Now he has to grow up again and deal with _puberty. **AGAIN**_

So caught was he with his thoughts that he did not notice the woman frowning at the apparent baby who did not cry like normal babies do or how unnerve she was holding such quiet unnatural child in her arms.

Shikamaru knew one thing…. His body does not reek with chakra but with something else. Something powerful (which reminds him of Naruto which is troublesome) and sentient (hopefully he's not a jinchuriki, look at how Naruto turned out to be troublesome)

"His name is Tom Marvolo Ridddle," the woman holding him said as she turned towards a younger girl whom Shikamaru thought was a helper of sort. The name was odd he admits and he was surprised that he could even understand the language as the phonetic sounds different than the one they use back at home.

"He's quiet, Mrs. Cole. Are babies supposed to be this quiet. He has his eyes open too," helper girl looked at Shika-er- Tom in wonder.

"He's different," Mrs. Cole answered gruffly "He's unnatural. Put him away from the other children."

"Yes, Mrs. Cole"

Day One and it was beginning to be troublesome. Damn you, Naruto!

* * *

**Tenshi: **Well you see… I was just curious, what would happen if Shikamaru was reborn as Tom? Haha, that would be funny right? A lazy dark lord then again he might not become a dark lord because he's too lazy for that. Don't worry I'm still brainstorming my other stories and rewriting them because all my copies turned to be corrupted(Hopefully my muse would work). Having another multi-chap is too damn troublesome but I'll probably make this 3 or 4 chapters. If anybody is interested, feel free anytime and PM me if you started writing them. I'd be interested in Shikamaru-as-Tom story. Ja ne! _*signing off*_


	2. Troublesome New World

**Tenshi: **Remember that previous chapter that I might have said that I'll not continue this one? Well my muse said other wise so here we are~

You might as well go back to the previous chapter if you want to know my plans for this but... oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Mrs. Cole was a very sensible woman but the moment that boy arrived in her orphanage that weird things happen. Tom Marvolo Riddle was a handsome but strange child. He was too quiet with eyes far too intelligent and calculating for his age. She did not like him but a part of her fear him.

One time when he was a baby, Mrs. Cole would get the feeling that he was watching her and mocking at it. His eyes, beautiful color that they were, reminded her too much of soldiers out in the battlefield. It was unnerving to be truthful. It was as if an old man was trapped in that body.

Strange things happen in the orphanage and it usually was traced to Tom Riddle. There were times when the boy got angry and things exploded. Most of the children were scared of him that the woman was forced to place the boy in a room for himself.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was a strange old soul. He caused a lot of trouble but can never be traced with him. Mrs. Cole was a very sensible woman but that only means she was wary of the unnatural.

* * *

Shikamaru(or should it be Tom Riddle now?) hated the orphanage. It was boring, filthy and devoid of fresh air (itsmells shit literally and figuratively). Shikamaru had been a very intelligent one even back as child in his original world but even in his lazy days, he hated filth and noise. Sadly in his life as Tom Riddle, he was sent to an orphanage which has both. Now he can somehow sympathize with Naruto and his pranks. Those were a good way to pass time and a good laugh.

That doesn't mean he forgave the blonde (because the last time he checked, Naruto still had blonde hair) for his experiment which landed him here. In retrospect, that might have been Shikamaru's fault too. He should have known never to visit Naruto when he knew that the blonde was in those moods.

Well at least Shikamaru's pranks told children off him. He never liked them. Troublesome the lot of them.

"Tom you have a visitor," Mrs. Cole's voice outside his room shook him off his reverie regarding troublesome blondes. He inwardly frowned at the unusual situation. Didn't the orphanage matron hated his guts and would prefer not to suffer his presence more than necessary. Huh? Since when did he even have visitors? Last time he checked Tom Riddle had the reputation of a troublesome child which was rather ironic in Shikamaru's opinion as he considered this world even more troublesome than his original one.

"Enter," Shikamaru ordered the matron as she opened the door and looked at him in a tense expression. Accompanying her was a very curious man. An old man with long silver beard and twinkling eyes with the oddest fashion sense even in this world.

Shikamaru knew right there that things would only get troublesome from now on. I'll get you for this, Naruto!

* * *

**_Nara Shikamaru's Journal Written In His Original Language_**

_Age 10_

I am aware that I'm a child now. Funny things how it works. My mind is an old man but physically speaking? I'm a child so I might have lashed out to other children with this body's new abilities. So yeah... I might have scared them off but hey at least they are not bothering me!

...

I'm still unsure of this world or if this power is mine or if there were others like me. Since I'm not Naruto so I'm betting on the former option. I'm reading fairy tale books and the thing I could compare with my abilities is magic. As I have run-ins with myths and legends in my original world then it is safe to assume that these stories have merits. At least this now-dubbed magic has its use and I could just laze around here and do almost anything with it.

Note to self, explore more about it.

...

I befriended a snake and could talk to it. Hopefully, this does not mean I'm a second coming of Orochimaru.


	3. Unprofessional Professor

Dumbledore knew that Tom Riddle was a dangerous child the moment he saw him. His eyes were far too calculating for a child and somehow reminded the old wizard of a snake_. _There were also the muggle woman's account and suspicion on the child's true nature.

Tom Riddle was a very handsome child, Dumbledore admitted. His eyes held cunning and wariness as he tried to appear bigger which was almost succeeding. With a start, Dumbledore realized why he thought Tom Riddle dangerous. The child was reminding him too much of his dear friend Gellert . Tom Riddle was a very attractive child and coupled with his supposed character and upbringing, it presents a precarious situation.

Albus Dumbledore vowed to stop another Dark Lord from rising… not if he could help it.

"Hello Tom," the wizard greeted the younger one genially, taking note on how the boy twitched at his name. "I am Professor Dumbledore and you, are a wizard."

"I am magic?" the boy asked in a wary guarded tone before his eyes turned icy "Prove it."

Dumbledore did by setting the boy's cabinet to fire. The old wizard felt a twinge of guilt for scaring the poor lad but this lesson was for his own good. Hogwarts would not tolerate bullies and tormentors.

"Young man, I believe I have to stress this that Hogwarts would not tolerate this behaviour of yours," Dumbledore said in a grave tone "And you need to return the things to their owners."

The fire was put out and the boy was surprised that they were unharmed. He gritted his teeth and turned a neutral look at the older man, "Of course, sir."

"It's professor, my boy."

"But I'm not yet your student," Tom smiled viciously "you have no authority over me, _sir._"

Dumbledore frowned at the boy, noting how he disregards authority and knows that attitude would not allow the boy to survive Hogwarts. "Ah, but I am a person of authority. It is prudent for you to be respectful."

The boy seemed to be fuming but held his tongue. Good; he was learning.

"Is there something you wanted to ask, my _boy_?" Dumbledore put heavy emphasis on the word boy to let young Tom Riddle to be respectful to him.

"Sir," for the first time since meeting the boy, Tom Riddle appeared hesitant, bordering on bashful "I can talk to snakes. Is that normal?"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. It seemed there are more to Tom Riddle than what the eyes could see. Perhaps he is a half-blood with possible relation to Salazar Slytherin?

"No. I'm afraid you're the only one I meet with that ability," Dumbledore said sincerely "Perhaps you would find more on Hogwarts."

* * *

Shikamaru hated _Professor Dumbledore_. What kind of teacher would scare a potential student by setting his cabinet on fire? Not to mention Tom Riddle was an orphan and to do that to an orphan was beyond cruel and unprofessional. Even Mizuki, heck Tobi and Orochimaru acted nice when it suited their fancy. Granted that the old wizard did try to be grandfatherly but really, setting his things on fire?

Okay… sure most of the things there were spoils from the other people who were cruel to him and all but the point is that should a professional professor set things of a potential student on fire?

Let it be known that Shikamaru Nara and Tom Riddle can be very petty especially when shit runs your life. Well that and how an obnoxious blonde ruined his life.

Then there was the snake part. He should have known than to run his mouth again. Dumbles was even more wary of him because of snakes. He made a mental note to never ever trust outside force again if that was the normal reaction of wizarding world's professional professor. He needed to lay low, observe and act. He was a ninja and he should start acting like it. Growing with civilians have made him complacent. He would not be making the same mistakes again.

He hated attention but if he needed it to survive then so be it. And if also coincides with his plans of humiliation for Dumbledore then so be it. He hated unprofessional teachers. They were a force that created a skewed Naruto who knows no bounds on reality because nobody ever bother teaching him and when finally someone did the right thing, it was already too late. Naruto was defying reality left and right in a constant basis. Look at what happened to Shikamaru? Did he ever deserve being in this life? And then there was his wife-

"_Shit!" _Shikamaru cursed to himself as he remembered his _loving_ wife's temper. He had no doubt that if this world has another afterlife then Temari would tear away its very fabrics to greet her husband with a piece of her mind with the help of her fan because he was not there to greet her in their world's afterlife.

Shikamaru still wanted to be a man even when dead, thank you very much. However, that would not do if ever Temari would think he was avoiding her and she would decide that castration is a fine revenge for her womanly pride. Really, she was a troublesome woman. Then again, all blondes he knew were all troublesome.

That was where Shikamaru decided that Tom Riddle would live a life of excellence in order to achieve his goal. He would become immortal. He would not die until he was sure that his wife would not be angry with him. He would not die as a castrated ghost. He was never afraid of death. Temari was more terrifying in his opinion.

If he could pin the blame on Naruto, the better. That blonde has an uncanny ability to escape tricky situations… then again it was that same luck that even landed him on those situations. Unluckily for Shikamaru, he became a casualty of those situation.

The Nara really did not want to meet his wife in the afterlife.

* * *

**Tenshi: **And so begins the transformation of lazy Shikamaru to Tom Riddle. Oh, he would still be lazy but not to other people's eyes. He would still look as the perfect model student. Yes, Dumbledore really made him paranoid and wary of the wizarding world. Shikamaru would still find a way to be immortal but not to avoid death but his wife. Lol  
This chapter is longer than usual because I would be starting my school year tomorrow so congratulations for me! If my muse and plans go right together then only two chapters are needed. One normal chapter and an epilogue.  
Ciao!


	4. The Dark Lord

Abraxas Malfloy was a pureblood, something he prides himself with. He was superior from these mudbloods as his lineage was glorious and ancient. He was a Malfloy and Malfloys deserve the best. This was the reason why he obeys to one liege.

_The Dark Lord Voldemort_

Oh sure, his real name was the 'half-blood' Tom Marvolo Riddle, the charismatic impoverished orphan, however who was fool enough to believe that filthy blood runs in the veins of one glorious as the Dark Lord? He can speak the tongue of snakes. There is no doubt that he is the heir of the serpent lord.

Poor, poor Myrtle. She learned the lesson with her life.

On the second thought, Abraxas cannot really fault his lord (not that the dark lord can make mistakes, mind you) as that ugly Ravenclaw was an annoying and simpering waste of space.

Let it be known that Abraxas appreciates beauty and power and the Dark Lord has them in spades.

"My faithful servant," the dark lord hissed seductively causing Abraxas to shiver as he peered on a pair of mesmerizing blood red eyes. His master was truly wondrous!

"Master," the blonde answered reverently. He was not ashamed to flaunt that he worship the ground Lord Voldemort walked. In Abraxas's mind, nothing but the best for the best.

"We will create a counterattack against that old coger," the Dark Lord ordered "You are going to lead it."

"Your will, my lord."

Abraxas was ecstatic. 'The Dark Lord trusts me!' he cheered on his mind as the blonde left vowing to never fail Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore will pay for the smite he held against the dark lord. Soon the whole world will bow down at the master's feet!

A loud cackle echoed throughout the hall causing a certain dark lord to sweatdrop at the Malfloy's antics.

'_Troublesome blondes_' he thought wryly. Being a shadow ruler does come with perks. Mainly having minions to do your bidding (especially when it's troublesome to deal with them) but having crazy and psychopaths as said minions made him question if it was really worth all this trouble.

Then he remembered his wife's _tender _and _loving _care

Yup, this was worth it.

Shikamaru loved Temari but in his opinion immortality would better than facing the troublesome afterlife with an angry wife.

What did he say to that blonde servant of his again? He was pretty sure he said something about Dumbles.

Oh, well. Not his problem anymore. Now, if he could just work with summoning Naruto's soul in this world to question the sealmaster's expertise. Souls and reincarnation are not Shikamaru's forte even if he does have theories in his head.

He really should have known not to tempt fate.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Albus Dumbledore stared stoically at the handsome young man in his front. Tom Riddle looked paler than usual but his blood red eyes stuck the old wizard. Dumbledore remembered how Horace confided to him how the young orphan worried him. The Horace at that time looked troubled as he expressed his concern but with a little legitimacy, Dumbledore soon learned the reason why the head of Slytherin house feared his greatest Slytherin student.

_Immortality_

_Dark Magic _

**_Horucrux_**

This young man was dangerous. He was the polished gem from that young child he saw back then.

"I'm sorry, Tom," the headmaster said before Tom could speak.

"What?"

"I cannot offer you the DADA position. I told you of this before."

There was a minute twitch on the other's face. _'__Good' _Dumbledore thought with satisfaction _'Let him know that I know his nature and I will not tolerate it. Children are impressionable and I would not let him recruit an army.'_

He ushered the silent man outside Hogwarts and hoped that the monster-with-the-angel-face would not come back here again. Merlin knows how that would end well.

Meanwhile...

Shikamaru was stumped. Why the heck did he want to apply as a teacher in a school full of noisy, reckless and irresponsible children? Was Dumbles nuts? He did not even want to apply in any Hogwarts position! That was just troublesome. Besides, he just wanted to visit his alma mater (Specifically the Chamber of Secrets) to acquire some materials (Read: basilisk venom) to make a rare potion.

Wait... _That bastard knew! _

Dumbles wanted to steal some basilisk venom to destroy his three Horucrux and then deprive him of his immortality! Granted, that girl's death was accidental on his part just the creation of his first Horucrux but he was a ninja. Ninja are supposed to make the best of everything even accidents!

Shikamaru cursed how complacent he was. He was all too used to having his servants do his bidding that he forgot to put Dumbles into the equation. He will not allow his potion destroyed by the wizard who treated him as a leper! Shikamaru would rather live an eternal life in a cave rather than going to the afterlife with Temari on a warpath!

'_This would not do_' Shikamaru thought grimly as his mind began making strategies against enemies, mainly Dumbles. He grinned menacingly. Isn't it good he was now a _lord_? It was times like this were he could understand why Naruto loves playing pranks or _*coughcough*_ abuse his authority.

This war was something Shika... no, Lord Voldemort would win. Shikamaru would eliminate everything and anyone in his way.

* * *

**Tenshi: **The omake is an apology for updating for so long but in my defense, school and society made me busy. I received a message complaining that Shika is kinda OOC. There's actually an explanation for that. Should I spoil it?... Nah!

Anyways, who caught my little foreshadowing? Anybody would know who would have a guest appearance but the manner of it would be the surprise. Oh, I'll be skipping timeline and it would be there that you would see the difference between Shika!Voldemort from canon!Voldemort. Let's just say that this Voldemort is less proactive and more of a behind-the-scene kind of guy.

Oh, I said that last time that there would be two chapters left. That might not happen here as I lost my files and have to rewrite the lost chapters. This would exceed ten chapters, that I could confirm.

* * *

**Common Questions (a.k.a. Spoilers)**

* * *

**Q:** Was Shikamaru reborn in the far future of the elemental nations?

**A:** No. He was 'reborn' to another world

**Q: **Would any of the shinobi appear?

**A:** _*grins*_ Yup! Guess who?

**Q:** Will Shikamaru as Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort become evil?

**A:** Shikamaru does things for his own benefit. In his mind, these people are not his people so he should not worry too much on them. He's paranoid and jumps to conclusion quickly. This has to do with the 'look underneath the underneath' ninja mentality to an extreme level and he lived as an old man who has seen to much and dealt too much (A.K.A. Naruto). He's lazy and manipulative that is for sure. He disliked putting his Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort charade but he knows that this is the lesser evil (and might kill boredom for a while). Evil depends on perspective anyways. His so called 'evilness' has more to do with misunderstandings.

**Q: **Why is it that Shikamaru seems OOC?

**A: **Read the previous Q&amp;A


	5. The Dark Lord's Lover

"My lord~" a very sachirine female voice echoed throughout the Malfloy manor causing Shikamaru to shiver in fear. That _woman_ who was not a woman terrifies him a lot because _she _can copy his wife which was scary in itself. Shikamaru rather thought that _she _was doing it on purpose too!

"Lucius, have you seen Shika… I mean the lord?" the voice asked.

"No."

Thank the sage for loyal servants.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, really sure?"

"Yes, Bella. I haven't seen the lord at all."

Shikamaru began to think of ways on how he could thank this loyal servant.

"Are you lying to me, _Luc_i?"

"…. No"

"IF YOU WON'T TELL ME I'D TELL CISSY THAT YOU STOLE HER TARTS, DATTEBAYO!"

"He's in the office."

That disloyal piece of shit!

The door opens and Shikamaru tried to look bored because there is absolutely no way he could hide from this maelstrom disaster who was intentionally imitating Temari. A few knew but this loud person was a surprisingly skilled infiltrator and actor.

"Hi, Shika!"

"… Naruto."

Yes, the infamous Bellatrix Black was once called Uzumaki Naruto. Rumours say that Lord Voldemort and she have an affair (Absolutely not! Temari would kill him). Others say that she killed Rabastan to get away from their arranged marriage (Or was it Rudolphous? Shikamaru can't tell the difference between them).

Albus Dumbledore had been worried for the bright and cheerful Hufflepuff witch falling in love with the notorious Dark lord. Shikamaru would like to state otherwise.

There was no way Naruto would ever be innocent. The slick bastard probably sweet talked the hat putting _her _into that house as a prank while convincing _her _parents that she was truly cunning for being in a house never suspected of being dark.

"You do know that Temari would kill you if you ignore how your followers kill people."

He glared at _her_ and _her_ lilac eyes danced in amusement. The color might have been different but the gleam of mischief was the same. Why did he even wished for this troublesome-not-blonde-anymore to land in the same world as him?

"I hate you, Naruto. I really do."

He laughed in a loud feminine sort of way which was really creepy in Shikamaru's opinion because he was seeing Naruto's younger form, with the orange jumpsuit and all.

"Hey, it's not my idea to start training minions and gaining immortality. That was all yours."

"I really do hate you."

"Seriously, Shikamaru," his began with a sigh "You really do need to man up! You can't avoid Temari forever."

"Never hurts to try," Shikamaru murmured under his breath. He did not even listen to Naruto's sensless babbling.

" –and then I suspected that Temari's going to be reborn. And hopefully Hinata-chan would join and do you know what we co-"

"What?" Shikamaru interrupted when he heard Temari and reborn in a sentence. He was thinking that his luck should not be that bad.

"Didn't I tell you that Temari followed you that day?" Naruto looked at him with a frown. "I even thought that she would arrive here faster than me. She's your wife after all."

That day, the manor heard a shrieked of anger from their lord and a _maiden_ cackling in delight. That was also the start rumors of the Dark Lord and his Dark Lady.

* * *

**Tenshi**: I'm back~ Real life makes me busy and our professors are merciless. Anyways, for those who thought that Naruto will be born as Harry… well sorry, I was planning that he would be Bellatrix from the start. But anybody could answer the question on who Harry is this time around.

It's during this time that you could finally see the path diverging. Seriously, Canon!Bellatrix as a Hufflepuff? Her only badger trait was her twisted loyalty. Naruto on the other hand, being Hokage was subjected to political manoeuvres and could be sly and cunning. It's fortunate that he's loyal and hard-working then. Of course, with Naruto on the picture, he would be breaking expectations left and right. Shikamaru on the other hand, had no motivation to correct other people's misunderstandings because in his own opinion, avoiding Temari is a better option. If others think he's a freak and evil, who cares? If others think he's a dark lord, he'll exploit it so he can have minions to order around! If someone mentions that his wife arrived, he'd run away as fast as possible. Naruto here just loved to troll people so he's more involved with people.

As to Naruto's pronoun changing to female and male, it's because as Bellatrix Black, he's biologically female but he still identifies with his male identity.

As you can see here, there are more misunderstandings where in _Bellatrix _was thought to be the Dark lord's lover. Wonder what Temari would think of that?


	6. A Not-Quite-Lady's Musing

The Lord Voldemort was strange, Bellatrix thought to herself as she looked at her supposed lord who was talking to his big snake Nagini (Was he compensating for something?) and obsessed with immortality (and for the wrong reasons).

She would admit that this incarnation of her friend was horribly similar to Orochimaru except Shikamaru was not really evil and he was simply scared of Temari's wrath.

Still regardless of the reasons, it did not amuse the One-who-was-Hokage that his friend was not quite right in the head even for ninja's standards and was starting to copy Orochimaru's ways. Take note that the last one held great importance for Bellatrix.

Lord Voldemort worries her a lot. She ignored the tiny little voice in her head saying that this was a payback for all the headaches she induced on the poor souls back home as Naruto. Nope, she was not crazy. She is a ninja even if she is a witch right now. Ninjas have a questionable sanity and moral compass.

She observed her friend and made quick notes regarding his behavior.

1\. He is bipolar and temperamental. One minute he's nice. Another not that nice and would threaten bodily harm to his followers. Bellatrix rather thought this was normal as Shikamaru once threatened Naruto to do his paperworks and not toy with seals as it is idiotic or else he would be 'committing treason for killing our idiotic Hokage'.

2\. He's lazy. Again, this does not surprise Bellatrix as this was Shikamaru she was talking about. Naruto himself prefers to delegate other works too in the past. Bellatrix wonders why the Death Eaters would be happy at receiving the task even if it's just trivial things (washing clothes for one). Oh, while she is at it, she might as well ask why they were called with a stupid name such as Death Eater.

3\. Shikamaru is not obsessed with taking over the world and learning magic techniques, like what Dumbledore feared. If anything, the Death Eaters were like a secret club or something. They might have killed some of the muggles but in their defense, those deserve to be killed for committing such heinous crimes! Like that one muggle guy who raped children and that woman who said that ramen is shit (the last one was an accident but Bellatrix rather thought she deserved that for insulting the awesomeness of ramen). In short, the Death Eaters do not hate muggles. They can be rather appreciative of the muggle culture as they have the best fashion, food and music. And ramen too, Bellatrix could not forget that one.

The woman frowned at that as she tried to re-evaluate her opinion on her _'liege'_.

"Dumbles is an idiot," she muttered under her breath as she sipped her wine rather elegantly. She would have liked ramen but Shika's minions still have not bought her supply yet."Shika's not bad. He's just in a phrase. If anything, he should notice that purebloods are now less hostile to muggles and muggleborns. Why on earth would he-"

Bellatrix stopped her train of thoughts as she remembered Grindelward and an interesting tidbit shared by Aunt Wulburga.

"I hope that senile gramps would see that Shika's pretty harmless, dattebayo."

The Death Eaters would agree with her. Lord Voldemort might be the one to lead but it was the Dark Lady they fear the most. Her fits of boredom can only cause chaos, pranks and trauma. Like the one with the dog and…. Like the one with strings, glue and….like… like… you know what, let us just forget this all together, shall we?

"I swear I heard someone badmouthing me, dattebayo," Bellatrix frowned then shrugged at that, thinking that she was simply drunk. That or she was hallucinating from boredom.

"Hey, I haven't pranked the Lestranges for a while! What should I do this time, dateebayo?"

Let us all pray for the souls of the Lestarnge brothers and make a run away from the bored Dark Lady. May she have mercy on the poor souls.

Probably


	7. The Prophecy

Albus Dumbledore was a skeptic when one Sybill Trelawney, great-granddaughter of the Seer Cassandra, was applying for the position of Divination. It was not because he did not believe in the ability of people to predict the future but seers are rare. However, he had to give her a chance even if it is for the sake of her relation to the great seer.

"Oh goodness!" she exclaimed as she looked into her tea leaves "I see that you shall die by a curse of the torn soul hidden inside Death's ring. You were blinded by the promise of the deceased thus your life is eaten by the dark one's curse. First your arm shall lose strength, then your magic shall dwindle and an unsung martyr shall end your life with green light. "

"That is enlightening Sybill," he humored her because he did not quite believe in her prediction. He was sure she was a fraud. He should not play favorite so he had to dismiss her and it was not because she predicted that his death would be gruesome.

"It is odd though for I see only the mirror of possibility," she murmured to herself "This timeline is so much different from ours. Odd conundrum, four variables in the equation yet all are shadows soaked in blood and tears."

She went still.

Albus really wanted to award her for her effort. Sadly, he was not impressed.

"Sybill?" he tried to snap her out of whatever she was doing.

Then she turned to him with milky eyes laced with poison green, a swirling pool of wisdom and abyss. Her voice was different as if three different people (a young girl, a mature woman and an old crone) were trying to speak through her and she delivered her prophecy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord approaches ,_

_born to the line of shrouded cloak and a beauteous flower,_

_born as the seventh month dies, _

_he shall have the passion and grace of the dark lord's equal_

_their past, present and future intertwine_

_yet he shall burn in fury and vengeance for the dark lord's treachery_

_beware of the wind's temper, take caution the unpredictable maelstrom __and abide the pearl's heed"_

Albus looked at her in wonderment as the woman collapsed in her chair. That one was a prophecy and it was not fake.

"Sybill?"he shook the woman awake who only blinked at him in confusion.

"Didn't Professor Snape kill you?" she asked then blinked again "Or was it in another world? How odd."

Albus was the one who blinked this time and disregarded the mumbling because that was not a prophecy unlike the one before. He forced himself to smile though as he informed a happy seer that she was accepted to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Tenshi**: Hahaha, who finds it ironic that for once, Trelawney's predictions are spot on? I do! Though for some reason, she acts a bit like Luna.


End file.
